Summer Storm
by Kuroba's Pet Fish
Summary: One hot summer night, an injured Yamamoto Takeshi decides he's had enough dancing the same little routine with the female Storm Guardian in front of him. Even if she did have a cold. 80fem59. Yamamoto x femGokudera. Rated T.


**Author's Note:** And now for my first official KHR fanfiction. This takes place during their latter high school years. Oddly enough, it's not about my favorite character (Dino) or my favorite pairing (Col x Lal). I decided to make it rated T because of multiple sexual references. (This is one of my more mature pieces.) Also, I changed Gokudera's given name to a girl's name. Yamamoto might be a little OOC. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Hitman Reborn. Not even Dino. . . and I _really_ want to own Dino. Ahem. Disregard that last part.

**Summary:** One hot summer night, an injured Yamamoto Takeshi decides he's had enough dancing the same little routine with the female Storm Guardian in front of him. Even if she did have a cold. 80fem59. Yamamoto x femGokudera. Rated T.

**Summer Storm**

by Kuroba's Pet Fish

The moon was supposed to be full that night. It was supposed to light up the sky, and beneath it, crowds of people were supposed to be attending summer festivals, playing games, eating food, falling in and out of love. . . but that night, the roads were dark and nearly empty. Storm clouds hung threateningly like a canvas against the night sky. The weatherman had been right; it was going to pour.

"You know this is all your fault, right?"

Two teenagers limped down the sidewalk, the shorter of the two supporting the taller. A boy and a girl. The boy's clothes, faded jeans and a baseball tee, were tattered with blood speckling them. Not all the blood was his, and he silently thanked God none of it belonged to the silver haired girl next to him.

Yamamoto ignored Gokudera's accusation. Even if he had cared, he was too worn out to fight with her. His ankle was throbbing again, and his ribs felt bruised, if not broken. He should've been able to take down those thugs easily, but he had been distracted.

"Oi, did you hear me?" Gokudera snapped, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "I could've handled myself back there. If _you_ hadn't gotten in the way, we wouldn't be in the this situation."

The swordsman laughed, pulling out the keys to his apartment as they approached it. In the six years he had known the other Vongola guardian, she had only grown more stubborn and defiant. "Really, Hamayo-chan? You're fever said otherwise." He was smiling, knowing she hated it when people called her by her given name.

Gokudera muttered something before saying, "Just tell me where the first aid kit is."

Yamamoto leaned against the wall of his living room and pointed towards the kitchen, watching as the pair of denim shorts and red tank top disappeared around the corner.

The last real fight the guardians experienced had ended up much more dangerous than they anticipated. Yamamoto and Chrome were knocked out halfway through, but according to the others, Tsuna came in and saved the day- he was doing that more often. None of them got out unscathed, but the Rain Guardian had suffered the most damage. Tsuna only recently let him go back to nightly baseball practice, and that was only because he proved he could walk without a cane.

Yet, nearly two hours before, Yamamoto's coach had a very different opinion. After one pitch, the high school student was sent home until he "felt 100%". It was as he was limping back home that he came across Gokudera (who was _supposed_ to be at her house sleeping off a fever), surrounded by several menacing looking thugs that were planning to have some "fun" with the cutie they found. It would've been an easy fight if either of the teens had been anywhere near their usual strength.

Which brought them to the present. Gokudera finished inspecting her partner's ankle and busied herself with cleaning the numerous cuts on his face. She was sweating, but she ignored it. She would be damned if, as the right hand man, she couldn't take care of the other guardians. Fevers were irrelevant.

_She could've died,_ a voice in Yamamoto's head realized. _She shouldn't even be here. If I hadn't made it in time-_ The boy knew how vulnerable the girl could be at times. The thought of anyone hurting the silver haired dynamite enthusiast sparked some rage in him. Yet, she refused to shed her suicidal tendencies in battle. It was like she didn't even care. He had been struggling with the feelings he had for her, and she didn't even care if she hurt herself. She even had the nerve to call him reckless. He had enough dancing the same little routine with the Storm Guardian in front of him. Yamamoto was done waiting.

Gokudera dropped the cotton swab in her hand as Yamamoto pressed her back into the living room wall, pinning her hands above her head with his own much larger ones. "Baseball Idiot! What are you-"

The silver haired girl was cut off by him replying, "Will you stop scaring me like that?" He leaned forward and placed his mouth on hers, making sure no more words escaped her lips. His kiss was tender and breath taking, much like the rain that was now pouring outside. Three seconds passed, and as quickly as it began, it stopped.

Yamamoto let go of Gokudera's wrists and took a step back. The two of them stared at each other, eyes wide with fear and disbelief mixed in with an innocent look of wonder. The swordsman adverted his gaze. "Hamayo-chan. . ."

Gokudera pounced, her lips crashing into his, hungry for more. Thunder clashed. Her fingers lost themselves in Yamamoto's dark, unruly hair around the same time his arms snaked around her figure. An unconscious side step and turn ended with the boy's back being slammed into the wall, the girl's body pressed to him. This wouldn't wake anyone; his father wouldn't be home until late. His tongue began to plead for access, and she teased it a bit before letting it slide into her mouth. The butterflies in her stomach only fueled her frenzy.

They had been kissing for a while when she felt Yamamoto's hands move to her front. They began fingering her shorts, searching for a way to take them off. They were already on the zipper. She backed off just enough to whisper, "Takeshi, stop. Don't."

He stopped. His hands slid back to their original position at her waist. He wanted to go back, but he could wait until she was ready for that. Even if she never was. Instead, he focused on kissing her harder and catching his breath. She began to French him, the sensation sending his heart soaring. Besides, this was perfection.

They were nearing an hour of this when Yamamoto's cell phone vibrated, the buzz amplified between their legs. Once. Twice. _Dammit,_ he thought, breaking off the kiss. _Phone call_.

Gokudera gave him a feral grin and reached into his pocket, grabbing his, uh. . . grabbing his cell phone and pulling it out.

Yamamoto had a nose bleed.

She laughed and looked at the caller ID. "Crap!" the Storm Guardian exclaimed. "It's the Tenth! Quick, answer it!" She tossed the Rain Guardian his phone.

The dark haired boy brought it to his ear. "Hello?" There was a pause. "Oh, hey Tsuna. What's up?" Another pause, this time much longer. "Gokudera? She's here with me right now." _And she'd be a lot less distracting if she wasn't leaning against me, _he stated mentally. _Or at least took her hands out of my pockets._ "Yeah, she snuck out to buy some-" He paused, glancing at the discarded grocery bag by his front door. "Fruit candy." _Well, it would explain why she tasted like grape. Wait, stop getting distracted_. He raised an eyebrow. "She has how many missed calls?"

Gokudera tried to ignore the other guardian's snide smirk as she pulled her own phone out and slapped her forehead.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Yamamoto continued, still smiling at the silver haired girl. "We were kinda busy." He winced as she slapped him on the head. "Nothing really important. Some thugs thought they could mess with us since I had a limp. Don't worry, we're fine. She kicked their asses." A few seconds later, he yanked the phone away from his ear, the sound of a woman's yells blasting from its speakers.

Gokudera could already guess who the owner of the voice was.

Yamamoto listened to the shouts and quipped, "Hello, Bianchi. How are you?" The swordsman listened, answering every now and then with the occasional "Mhmm. Okay." Finally, he hung up the phone.

"Well?" the girl demanded.

The boy sighed. "Tsuna says we can't get into any fights until we get his approval. Also, Bianchi wants me to walk you home when it stops raining." He gave a small shrug and smiled.

"You didn't tell them." It wasn't a question.

"Do you know how they'd react?" he asked.

She shook her head no.

Yamamoto's grinned broadened. "Then I guess our lips are sealed."

Gokudera grinned back, lacing her fingers behind his neck. "I guess so," she cooed. "Now where were we, Takeshi?"

The next morning, when his father woke him up, Yamamoto Takeshi had a severe cold. He sneezed, then smiled. "Totally worth it."


End file.
